


Just Dance

by allthehearteyes



Series: It Sounds Like Fluff to Me [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Acceptance, Dancing, Fluff, Fun, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Music, getting caught, play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: Michael catches Alex in a surprising situation.





	Just Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this was brought on by music & lyrics, and my deep belief that these two need to have fun in their lives. Domestic boyfriends being silly. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ❤️
> 
> ~~find me on tumblr (same name)~~

Michael can barely believe his eyes. He’s leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed, just taking it all in. He’d gotten up from a nap and wandered around the cabin looking for Alex. He eventually headed outside and heard music coming from the unattached garage. He absolutely did not expect _this_.

Alex has his back to the door and appears to have been unpacking boxes and getting his military gear organized. Clearly, he was side tracked.

Michael just watches as Alex shimmies and shakes his body to the beat of the music. Alex raises his hand in the air and brings it down into a diva fist. His other hand is holding a flashlight, using it as makeshift microphone as he rocks out. Michael is wide eyed and grinning ear to ear.

Alex throws a couple of Jersey-fist-pumps, does a little spin and stops dead in his tracks. His eyes are huge, mouth hanging open, fake mic still clutched in his hand. Michael sees Alex’s face tinge with a slight blush.

“Enjoying yourself there?”

“Uh…”

“Old school Gaga, huh?” Michael cocks his chin toward the phone docking station, and uses his telekinesis to turn down the music. “What would emo high school Alex think?”

“High school Alex loved her too.” Alex sucks in a breath through clenched teeth, making an ‘eek’ face.

Michael laughs wholeheartedly.

“Also...Kelly Clarkson... _and_ Pink. I can’t help myself.” Alex’s face eeks even more.

Michael just shakes his head. He uses his TK to turn the music back up as he grabs a screwdriver, making his own microphone.

Michael locks eyes with Alex and expertly belts out the next verse of the song.

Alex’s laughter fills the room, smile lighting up his entire his face. Michael is sure he’s never seen anything more beautiful than a happy, comfortable Alex. An Alex who knows he’s fully accepted, for all of who he is. Michael is confident he’ll spend the rest of his life ensuring Alex always knows how much he’s loved and adored.

Alex chimes in on the next part of the chorus, and together they finish singing and jamming to _Let’s_ _Dance_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
